The General and the Green-Eyed Girl
by Xaylie
Summary: Iroh moves into Tenzin's household where new Team Avatar is residing after Amon's defeat. Something about Iroh gets on Asami's nerves until in the heat of passion she kisses him to make Mako jealous. With just one kiss, their paths become intertwined. Irosami.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Things have changed since I joined the new Team Avatar. Now, when I look at my reflection, all I see are the things I'm not. I'm not good at making people laugh. I'm not pretty without trying. I'm not a bender. I'm not the Avatar. I'm not Korra.

And it's because I'm not Korra, that Mako left me.

Since Amon was defeated, everyone has been hard at work trying to restore order and getting back to their everyday lives. For the time being, I've been staying at Tenzin's place trying to stay out of everyone's way. After all, the only reason I joined Team Avatar was because I was Mako's girlfriend. Now that I'm not Mako's girlfriend, I feel out of place. I keep myself busy by dealing with my father's company and the press. It's been a headache, but I'd rather be out and about than walking in on Mako and Korra exchanging lovestruck glances.

When I'm at Tenzin's house, I mostly hang out with Bolin. As much as he loves them both, I think seeing Mako and Korra together still makes him uncomfortable. He's a sweet guy, and he makes me laugh. Sometimes we go out to eat, and he points out cute girls until he gets so drunk on noodles that I actually convince him to talk to one.

...

_"Hi." Mako averts his eyes and shuffles his feet._

_"Hi." I swallow before trying to smile._

_"Asami, I'm s-."_

_I cut him off, "I know. It's okay, I understand."_

...

And I do. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Mako was the first boy I've dated that I've really admired. And now, he's dating the only girl I've ever been jealous of.

Jealousy. Is this really the type of girl I've become? I look at Korra's tan and my skin looks too sickly. I study her clean face and wish I didn't need makeup to look pretty. I watch her do all that she can do, and I feel weak.

"You're not weak, Asami," Bolin shoots me a bright smile, "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. As hard as it is to understand, it's not you, and it's not me. Korra and Mako have something they can't control. They're as powerless to what they feel as we are."

I know Bolin is right. But I hate not being in control. I hate change. And these last few years have shown me how fast things change and how little control I really have. I can't make my mom come back to life. I can't take away my father's hatred. I can't have Mako.

I know all of these things. By now, I should have accepted them. But I haven't. I'm jealous. I'm angry. I'm sad. And even though a part of me wants Mako and Korra to be happy, another part wants to make Mako as miserable as I am.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it and want to see more, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Asami and the General

One of my most embarrassing moments happened the first day I had ever been in the house alone. Korra was with Tenzin giving a speech in the city. Pema and the kids were at a playground. Bolin was out training for the next pro-bending competition. Mako was out doing some errands that wouldn't take more than a couple of hours.

And me? I was taking a long, hot shower.

...

"Anybody home?" I heard a low voice through the bathroom walls.

I figured Mako must have come home early. I got out of the shower in a panic to lock the bathroom door, something I'd neglected to do thinking I'd be home alone for at least another hour.

I was getting too comfortable living with Tenzin and his family.

As I was about to lock the door, I froze. I thought about Mako and how he had been the only guy I had ever talked to about my mom. I thought about how lonely I was, how much I missed him. Most of all, I thought about Korra and how beautiful she was.

I'm not beautiful. Not in the vibrant way that Korra is. But I do have something Korra that doesn't .

Sex appeal.

And so I didn't lock the door. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. Loosely.

I opened the door.

"Hello?" The footsteps sounded closer and closer until Mako came into view.

Only it wasn't Mako.

It was General Iroh.

We stared at each other in stunned silence. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I saw the pink rushing into his own.

"Lady Asami?"

I let out the girliest goddamn shriek that has ever left my lips. The towel slipped off in what felt like slow motion.

...

Hours later, I curled up mortified in my bed. After my towel fell off, I had quickly snatched it up and wrapped it around my body. I ran into my room in a panic. The General had knocked on my door a few times, but the self-loathing choked me into silence.

What had I been thinking? What had I been hoping to accomplish? Did I honestly think Mako seeing me in a towel was going to cause him to fall madly in love with me? How could I even think of doing that to Korra? Strained as our relationship had become, we were still friends, and I still respected her.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Asami?" It was Bolin. Not Iroh. "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" I called out.

I got up and walked to my dresser. Looking in the mirror, I put my signature dark lipstick and eyeshadow on. I slipped on a dark red dress before making my way to the dining hall.

Everyone was at the table. Including the General.

I smiled politely at everyone before taking my seat. I spent dinner picking at my food and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Tenzin explained that General Iroh was going to stay for a few months.

Was this karma? I should have never even thought about letting Mako see me that way. Every time I felt Iroh's eyes wander to me, I felt warm and dizzy. With shame. With embarrassment. With something else. Something I couldn't quite figure out.

Oh well. I had done a pretty good job avoiding Mako and Korra. Would it really be so hard to avoid Iroh?

* * *

A/N: If you have the time, please review! A big thanks to those who reviewed for the prologue, despite that it was only the prologue. That means a lot :)


End file.
